She's so mean
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold writes a song about Helga and she gets mad.
1. Part 1

"This girl keeps me awake. This girl glares at my face. This girl acts not afraid. I am the one that she hates. But yet she's says I'm okay. Though she shoves me out her way. What kind of games does she play? I never said I'd participate. However, I see more in her oceanic eyes. Like her true self trying to find another place to hide. I wish she would tell me why, she needs to cause me pain, and then the next day, appear like she is so ashamed. I...wanna be upright with her. It doesn't matter who started the drama first. And all I wanna say is oooo, I want nothing more to leave but she attracts me here with all of her hurtful ways, she's so mean. And all of the time she treats me wrong, I wonder how we'll ever get along. Sometimes I find the days too long, ooh because she's so mean. (she's so mean, she's so mean.) Woo! She thinks that she is so smart. But sometimes her plans go too far. She makes my life seem way more hard. That glass on my new mirror has shards. I saw her silhouette, dancing in the dark. But when the lights turned on, she was a shark. Dents imprinted all over her heart. Now I wonder what it was that left a mark. Hey girl, will you tell me who you really are? Or do I need to dial the number of my bodyguard?Oh! oooo, I want nothing more to leave but she attracts me here with all of her hurtful ways, she's so mean. And all of the time she treats me wrong, I wonder how we'll ever get along. Sometimes I find the days too long, ooh because she's so mean. (she's so mean, she's so mean.) Now I don't mean to be rude, cause I'm not that kind of dude. I've looked past her attitude, to see a lady improve. And at the end of the day, she may not disappoint you. She needs some time to be new. Yeah...woo! (I mean this in a good way.) oooo, I want nothing more to leave but she attracts me here with all of her hurtful ways, she's so mean. And all of the time she treats me wrong, I wonder how we'll ever get along. Sometimes I find the days too long, ooh because she's so mean. (she's so mean, she's so mean.) But she's okay, though she might make some mistakes, I want to keep her here safe. I yearn no more to escape. I can't live without her shade. She's precious, just like a jade."

[She's so mean- Part 1]

Arnold stopped playing his guitar while sitting on a stool. It had been music class and he performed his new original song in front of everyone. Everyone had stood to give him a standing ovation. He bowed his head and looked up with a bright smile. His smile had soon fallen when he noticed a young female was gone form her seat. His curly haired friend, Gerald, walked up to him to give him a brotherly hug.

Gerald: Aw yeah Arnold! You should be a songwriter my man! That's what I'm talking abou-

Arnold: (nods with a slightly nervous chuckle) Uh thanks, but I really need to go do something!

Gerald: What's wrong? (raises eyebrow)...is everything fine?

Arnold: (starts walking off really fast) Yeah, don't worry! Everything's fine! You mind settling everyone down until I get back?

Gerald: (gives him a thumbs up) Sure thing buddy! Hey everyone! Calm down! Sit back down Curly!

Curly: (laughs evilly) I'm a freak of nature! HAHA!

Meanwhile...Arnold is wandering around the halls until he hears a female talking to herself. He wondered where the sound was coming from, and he happened to witness it coming from inside the janitors closet. He knocked on the door and put his ear up to it.

Arnold: Hello? Is anyone in there?

He heard the girl gasp and yell for him to go away. At this point, he wasn't walking away. He made a bold move.

Arnold: (opens the closet door)

He was shocked to see a blond haired girl turn around with tears in her eyes. Instantly, he recognized who the girl was. The same female who had been absent from her seat in the classroom.

Arnold's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

Arnold: Helga?!

Helga: (gasps and covers her face) Ahh! Ever heard of knocking football head?!

Arnold: (shuts the door behind him) Are you mad?! What are you doing in the janitors closet?!

Helga: Why do you care?-

Arnold: (crosses arms) You didn't answer my question.

Helga: The thing I should be asking you is if you're mad!

Arnold: What the- that doesn't have anything to do with you walking out of class and crying in the janitors closet.

Helga: Are you sure about that?

Arnold: (narrows eyes) What are you talking about?

Helga: (folds arms) I think you know...

Arnold: (throws arms up in the air) NO I DON'T

Helga stood up and looked him dead close in the face that her nose was touching his.

Helga: (glares) I heard your little "song" back there. I don't like what you did. You think I didn't catch on to the lyrics?! You think I'm stupid enough to let that slide?! Do you realize how mean that was to say about me?

Arnold: Wait-

Helga: (puts a hand up) Uh-uh, don't waste your time trying to deny it! You embarrassed me in front of everyone! You ruined my life Arnold! Just when I thought, oh hey, maybe I could trust you, I never realized how stupid I was for thinking that way for once!

Arnold: But Helga! I-

Helga: Save it hair boy, I'll never speak to you again! If you really cared about me and my privacy, you would've thought twice before you sang that hurtful song in front of everyone! I hate your guts!

Before he could say anything, Helga was already storming out of the janitors closet. That same day, she had went home early, and had not said a word to him ever since.


	2. Part 2

Part 2. Without Her...

Helga lies face down on her bed. Her phone rings from underneath her pillow. She lifts her head, not eagerly pulling her phone from underneath her pillow. When she looked to see who it was, she rolled her eyes and pressed "Decline." She turned her phone off and slid it back underneath her pillow. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile: Arnold was lying back on his bed with his phone in his hand. He rolled his eyes when he only received the same voicemail from Helga again.

"Hey! It's Helga! I'm probably busy right now. If you have a message for me, feel free to leave it at the beep!"

Arnold sighed and ended the call. He threw his phone on the couch in a huff. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Arnold sighed and responded.

Arnold: Come in...

Grandpa Phil opened his door.

Phil: You alright Shortman?

Arnold: (sigh) I honestly don't know how to answer that question anymore grandpa...

Phil: (sits next to him) Let me guess, the blonde still not talking to ya?

Arnold: (sits up, surprised) What-how-how did you know?

Phil: (shrugs) Wild guess...but you know what Arnold?

Arnold: What?

Phil: If I'm not wrong, you would always come to me if Helga's causing you problems. For example, you blinded her and she made you feel guilty about it. She also upset you so much that you threw paint on her. Heck! Once I heard you screaming in your sleep about you and her getting married.

Arnold: (covers mouth and blushes)

Phil: (gives Arnold a pat on the back and laughs) Awe, it's alright Shortman, the same exact stuff happened to me!

Arnold scoffed. "Okay... what did you do when the girl that bullied you stopped talking to you when you-"

Phil: (chuckles) wrote a song that was "mean" about her?

Arnold's eyes widened and he jerked his head over to his grandpa. "YES! How did you know?"

Phil chuckled. "I TOLD ya, I went through the same thing remember?"

Arnold grinned. "Well, tell me what you did!"

Phil: (rubs the back of his neck) Well it wasn't what I did. It was what she did.

Arnold: I'm not following...

Phil: Yeah, so I sang a song that might've described her vicious personality, but what she did was walk out of the room before I sang the entire song. I didn't even see her leave the classroom because I was lost into the music. When I came back to reality, she was gone. I felt bad and went to go look for her. I heard a girl crying in the janitors closet and I tried to explain everything but she made a vow to never speak to me again. This silence went on for months until I...

Arnold: Until you what grandpa?

Phil: Until I...caught feelings for her.

Arnold smirked. "Oh please, I doubt I'll ever catch feelings for her."

Phil: Oh this didn't happen just gradually. Something initiated me to realize my feelings for her.

Arnold: What was it? (smirks)

Phil: (grins widely) Oh just wait, you'll see Shortman. I bet you we'll be having some other kind of interesting conversation in just a few more months. And when we do, I'll skip around this house in a diaper saying I told you so.

Arnold laughed. "Grandpa! Ew! Are you being serious?"

Phil stopped grinning and seriously looked deep into his eyes with deep determination.

"I swear on Abner's grave."

"GRANDPA!"

Arnold's eyes widened and he scooted his pet pig Abner closer to him with an offended yet worried look.

Phil shrugs. "It was just an expression."

Arnold: (sighs in relief)

Phil: (smirks) Maybe.

Arnold: (glares darkly) And I will bury you RIIIIGGGHHT next to him. Try me if you want to.

Phil quickly runs out of the room, frightened.

As soon as the door shuts, Arnold bursts out laughing. He looks over to Abner and pets him.

"Hahahaha!!!!!! Man Abner, he's too easy! HAHAHAHAHA! Scaredy cat..."


End file.
